Crash (map)
Crash is a multiplayer map on Call of Duty 4 that is great for Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Sabotage game modes. The map itself is relatively small when compared to other maps, but still provides intense battles for both sides, regardless of number of players. Also, this map provides opportunities for all types of weaponry to be used, with the most utilized being Assault rifles and Sniper rifles. The assault rifles such as the AK-47, M16A4, M4, and sniper rifles such as the Barrett .50cal and M21 are recommended guns to use on this map. Claymores and C4 are also useful, due to the many blind corners, stairs, and ladders found in the area. Snipers can take advantage of the many windows, dark corners, and high buildings for sniping distant enemies. Assault rifle wielders may find that stealthy movement up the middle will work best, provided they stay out of the cross-hairs of snipers. Air strikes are not as effective on this map, due to the ability of the enemy to hide easily amongst the buildings; likewise for the helicopter. If you do find yourself with the option to use either an air strike or helicopter support, attack the downed Sea Knight, as it seems to be a choke point for both teams. The "Goodbye" challenge is achievable here, if you manage to climb atop the roof of the tall tower near the crash center, then jump off the unfenced section. Tactics Camping *The shop is an effective camping spot if you camp at the bottom, behind the counter, as you could see the middle section of the map. Note that players moving along the sides of the street can see you clearly enough to shoot at you effectively. This also applies to snipers in the opposite building on the other side of the street. However, putting a claymore in the corridor behind you and to the side entrance of the room will protect you from being flanked. Camping on the top floor of the shop is not recommended as players will check there more often and you could be targeted by a sniper in the opposite building. *Avoid going to the top of the three story building as it is a popular camping place and other players will likely check there before moving across the crash site. The only time this location would be an effective place to camp would be in the Headquarters game mode when the headquarters is in that building. *Camping in the chopper can also work but don't stay there long as once your found you'll most likely get killed via a grenade.The G36C is recommended because of its range and it is good for CQC for an assault rifle. *The building by OpFor's spawn is a good place to camp as it has a good view of the middle of the map and it is rather good at protecting the left side of the map. *Marines could camp on top of the dumpster, by the 3 story house, this is a good position at the start of a match as OpFor usually run from the 2 story house (by the helicopter) to enter the 3 story house. *Near the OpFor spawn is a glitch that allows to get on top of the shop. You must climb up on the building next to it and jump past the ladder onto an A.C. unit then move to the peg and jump on the roof. *It is possible to get onto the lamppost near Flag C. Climb a ladder to the building overlooking C, then sprint and jump onto the lamp. Most people do not think to look up here, allowing you to rain death onto those who come too close to the shop until you're caught. Domination Flags Positions *'A'; Near OpFor Spawn. A little past the car.(Has a neat little sandbag protection as always) *'B'; In the middle of the two halves of the downed aircraft. *'C'; In the street directly in front of USMC spawn.(Has protection just like A) Search & Destroy Bomb Positions *'A'; In the middle of the second story of the three story house. *'B'; Behind the broken down truck at the USMC starting point. Old School Weapon Locations *'M4 Carbine' (Red Dot Sight); In the right corner of the street outside the USMC spawn. *'M14' (Red Dot Sight); In the left corner of the street outside the USMC spawn *'M1014' (Red Dot Sight); On the shaded sidewalk going up to the downed aircraft. *'Stopping Power'; Adjacent to the M1014. *'G36C' (Grenade Launcher); In front of the gap leading to the tall tower. *'RPD'; In the middle of the two halves of the downed aircraft. *'R700'; In a grassy patch in a corner between the blue room and the downed aircraft. *'Juggernaut'; In the flank route behind the plaza with the downed aircraft *'AK-47]'; Behind the car just coming out of the flank route. Trivia *Occasionally, on Multiplayer, this map takes place at night with the whole map covered in Christmas lights. Also, you can hear Santa's "Ho-ho-ho." Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Multiplayer_Levels